A new NMR pulse sequence was developed that enables one to measure very small Overhauser magnetization transfers with high accuracy. The sequence selectively excites one peak, then encodes the magnetization with a magnetic field gradient. Following the mixing time, the magnetization is decoded. The result is that only the peaks that have magnetization transferred from the originally excited peak are visible, which produces a very clean spectrum. This sequence was used to determine the structure of a disaccharide that could not be determined by conventional means.